


The Zahran Prince and His Confessions

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Sexual Tension, coming in the 2nd part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Citron has some secrets to tell Izumi, but for some reason, they keep going off topic. (Thanks to Citron getting distracted by his feelings for her.)Eventually Citron's flirtations start to get to Izumi's head, and suddenly, she's on her bed, with Citron staring up at her from between her legs.
Relationships: Citron/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The Zahran Prince and His Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citron and Izumi talk about his secrets, but for some reason, Citron keeps going off track.
> 
> He keeps making Izumi the topic, and his advances on Izumi slowly make her lose the will to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of my friends and i hc that citron is actually quite great at the japanese language. used this hc to my advantage bc i think citron is neat and him flirting with izumi makes my heart race

Izumi was biting her thumb.

She didn't really know what to think as Citron sat across from her on her bed with that charming smile of his; acting as if he didn't just say _the most_ unbelievable (but believable?) thing on the planet.

She wanted to laugh it off, really, to brush off the heavy confession that he just brought upon her, but that wasn't the right thing to do. Not when it looked like he was anticipating her response. Not when he trusted Izumi enough to tell her this thing that he's been hiding from the rest of the company for the past year.

"You're not lying to me, right?" She murmured against her thumb, brows furrowed in worry. She was curled in on herself while Citron casually sat back on his hands, legs in a loose criss cross form.

The young man flashed her his pearly whites and shook his head. "I could never lie to you, my Dear Director."

Izumi nodded, hesitant.

Her eyes glanced at her bedroom door and noticed how it wasn't locked. Looks like Citron just decided not to lock it when he came in without warning.

"Just because we're in my room doesn't mean we're automatically safe, Citron." She chided and quickly made her way to her door to flip the lock, grabbing her jacket that was hanging on her desk chair to stuff it against the open crack of the door. A way to pretend that she wasn't home by preventing any light from leaking into the hallway.

"I think your room is _very_ safe, Izumi." Citron countered innocently, his bright blue eyes following the woman's every move as she lazily slunk back to her bed with a huff. His smile was affectionate when she resumed her position across from him, Citron feeling an inexplicable emotion wash over him as she stared back with that worried frown she always wore.

"Why did you decide to tell me?" She whispered after a while of them just looking at each other and doing nothing. Izumi wasn't sure if it was a question he was comfortable with answering, so she sent him a look that told him he wasn't obligated to respond.

Citron picked at her crisp, pale blue bed sheets and shrugged his shoulders, breathing in a delicate sigh.

"Because I trust you enough to keep this important secret of mine." He answered, and despite the vague explanation, Izumi couldn't find it in herself to complain when Citron gave her a wink. "Are you _that_ surprised to learn that I'm fluent in Japanese?"

With an incredulous scoff, Izumi shot him a glare. " _Yes_? After a year of your ridiculous miscommunications, how could I not be?"

Citron could tell she was just a _little_ agitated, but he didn't let that bother him. Instead, he patted the spot beside him to let her know he wanted to have her near, the rolled sleeves to his green button up giving Izumi a generous view to his tanned skin.

Helpless to his silent invite, Izumi sighed and crawled across the mattress to plop down with him, her body facing perpendicular to him while his head was turned in her direction. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"And then you tell me that you're a runaway prince from Zahra." Izumi whispered, the look in her eyes questioning as Citron confirmed her statement with a nod.

"That I am."

"Well, I don't think that secret's hard to believe. You can't just brush off years of palace etiquette under the rug." She commented quietly, tucking her chin in her hand as she examined Citron, brown eyes slowly trailing over the length of his body.

"I've lost count of how many times you've kissed my hand and pulled me in by the waist as greeting." She sighed, exasperated.

An amused smile took place on Citron's visage and he shook his head; the first time he'd disagreed with her today.

He lifted a hand from the bed to brush his fingers against her cheek, gaze admiring the soft features of her face as he tucked some loose hair behind her ear to let him see more of her blushing skin.

"That's not the custom in Zahra." He said, voice soft. There was a wily grin on Citron's face once an adorable tinge of pink dusted Izumi's creamy skin, and he couldn't hold himself back from taking a longer than necessary glance at her pretty mouth.

"To be frank with you, I only do it because you feel so lovely in my arms." He laughed when Izumi gave him a little jab to the chest, but didn't pull away his hand from where he had brushed her hair behind her ear.

The tips of his fingers trailed along the shell while his thumb followed suit, just until he was able to affectionately hold her earlobe. His thumb caressed the little puncture in her ear where a piercing would be, and he patiently waited for Izumi to say something.

"Citron! I– ugh. Stop that. Enough with the flirting." The woman in front of him lightly slapped his forearm to make him pull away. Citron did as he was told, albeit reluctantly and made a face.

"We're straying off topic." Izumi scolded him. The heat to her cheeks was still there and she tried to fan it away with her hands, but to no avail. Citron gave her a satisfied grin.

"You really don't want to tell anyone else?" She prodded after a little while, her frown a stark contrast to the easy going smile that Citron shined at her.

There was a shrug, then an unsure quirk of the lips.

Citron wasn't really keen on the idea.

"The more people that know, the higher the risk. _Twenty_ isn't exactly a small number, my sweet darling."

Izumi ignored the nickname and tucked her fist beneath her chin with a thoughtful pout. It was still a bit difficult to get used to Citron speaking so eloquently, but it was a refreshing break from his usual nonsensical comments.

"But you chose to trust me out of everyone else." She sighed, still a little confused. As he said, they were in a dorm with twenty plus more other people; so why did he decide to confide in her?

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" Citron chuckled, lifting a hand to awkwardly scratch at his cheek. "You're the one who approached me as strangers and took me in despite my troubles with the language and culture. I think you've given me a good enough reason to put my trust in you."

There was a finality to his tone, showing Izumi that he wouldn't budge on the matter. If he thought that she was worthy enough of his trust, then how was she supposed to disagree? Citron really was an honest man, and he had a good heart too. Izumi had to find it in herself to believe she was just as good as he thought she was.

"Plus, you're quite cute. _And_ a little bit of an airhead." He commented offhandedly, resulting in another punch from Izumi. "You make it difficult for me not to like you."

Exasperated, she pushed at Citron's shoulder. He was relentless.

"We're talking about _trust_ , Citron."

The young man pouted, suddenly patting his lap as if to tell Izumi, ' _come sit_ '.

" _You're_ talking about trust. _I'm_ talking about how attracted I am to you." He shot back, being even more difficult than he was minutes ago.

Truly, he was fluent. He had no qualms with finding the right words to use, he knew when to use emphasis– Izumi thought it incredible that he managed to keep up such an empty headed facade for so long without anybody figuring out the truth.

Her frown stuck despite it all, and Citron pouted again at such the stern look she shot him.

"Aren't you still on the run?" She inquired, keeping her voice barely above a whisper to make sure that no one else would be able to hear. "Staying with us is detrimental to your safety. You're exposing yourself to the public when you shouldn't."

It sounded like she was scolding him again, but at the same time, that worried look on her face made Citron smile. He liked that she was concerned for him, but he was staying here for a reason

To watch the company grow, to build a new life away from royalty, and to hopefully be the one to stand by Izumi's side.

Again. He found her way too cute to let her escape his grasp.

"Hm. If I get caught and they decide to drag me back, should I just bring you along with me?" His eyebrows lifted as he teasingly leaned into Izumi's space and was delighted to see that she didn't move away. If he tipped himself over a little more, their noses would be close to touching. Their _lips_ would be just a hair's breadth apart.

"If they saw how cute you are, I'm sure they'd give me permission to make you my wife."

Izumi pressed her mouth into a thin line; willing herself not to be flustered by the tempting words.

"Don't be silly. I'm not fit to be.. _royalty_..." Her words started off strong, but as Citron began to reach out for her, his hands hooking beneath her knees to pull her towards him, her ability to speak wilted into a low whisper.

His hands were warm and strong, and they pulled. Pulled until she was fumbling into his lap like a clumsy kitten while sputtering like the adorable mess she was.

"But you're not rejecting the thought of giving me your hand in marriage? Interesting." He teased her again, his crystalline eyes shining with mirth as his arms wound around her waist to keep her snug in his lap. Her thighs were a delightful coil around his hips while she pressed her palms into his shoulders, and Citron felt.. safe.

He felt safe in her room, in her _embrace_. He wanted to be wrapped up in Izumi both literally and figuratively. His feelings for her were bubbling over, this playful teasing of his accompanied by her pretty blush and endearing stammer made his heart race.

Yes, originally, their conversation was about his secrets, and it still is. His secret affection for her, his secret desire to touch her, to marry her. It may not be the secrets Izumi was expecting, but they're still his secrets, and in her bedroom, Citron was willing to reveal every single one he had regarding her.

Forget about his past and the life he's trying to run away from. Everything was going to be about Izumi.

"Stop toying with me." The woman hissed, albeit harmlessly. Her fists were weak against his chest as she punched him, breath trembling nervously. Her brain was fried due to the compromising position he put themselves in, and she felt like her mind was going to rot even more if he decided to continue playing this little game.

"It's hard not to." He confessed, splaying a palm across the middle of her back while holding her knee in his hand again. Carefully, Citron began to ease Izumi onto her back on the mattress and even gave a hum of approval when her arms automatically curled around his neck to keep her from flopping down. "You're just so fun to play with, _Habibi_.*"

"This isn't funny, Citron." She grouched unhappily, pretending not to be affected by the way he was staring down at her with a heated intensity in his eyes. "I really don't think you're safe here."

There was a gentle huff.

An amused one. 

His hand extricated itself from her knee to rest beside her head, his elbow coming down next to rest his weight on it while he settled his body on top of her. Izumi's legs were no longer coiled around his waist, but the gentle press of their hips slotting together made Citron sigh in contentment.

"Your concern takes the breath out of my lungs, sweet Izumi, but I can assure you that I am absolutely fine." He murmured, the mattress dipping where he sunk his other elbow into the bed.

Izumi felt hot. She could feel her temperature rising as Citron's face was held just a little bit above hers, and she couldn't look away from his crystal blue eyes that gazed deep into her soul.

Her hands found themselves pressed against his shoulders again, to keep him a decent distance away before anything happened.

Citron couldn't help but admire the way her lashes fanned across her cheekbones when she blinked. Once, twice– even thrice.

"I am in less danger than you think. My only worry is that if I _do_ get discovered, I will have to return home and risk the chance of never seeing you again." He reassured again, smiling sadly at the thought.

"My life isn't on the line, darling. I just don't think I'd be able to handle it if I had to part ways with you and my new family."

"So, would you kindly lay your worries to rest? If only for today?" His plead was soft, weakening the strength in Izumi's hands whilst he dipped his head down to place a teasing kiss to her chin.

"Okay." She croaked, weak. It felt like her body was going numb, Citron's decadent voice flowing through her ears while his fiery gaze burned her skin. Her mind was growing weak in resilience, and she knew she was close to indulging herself with her sinful desires to be caressed and handled in the most naughtiest of ways.

Citron was doing his best to make her melt, and she couldn't help the shiver that trickled down her spine and made her squirm her hips beneath his when his plush lips brushed along the shell of her ear.

"How many secrets can you keep, Little Izumi? I have a few more I think I'd like to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Habibi: The Arabic word for 'my dear' or 'my love'.
> 
> Thanks for reading! The smut is going to be in the second part. I'm writing it right now, but I have no clue when I'll finish it!


End file.
